Half of your Heart
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: She wanted so badly to hate him. She would try her best to ignore these feeling, tell herself she simply had a cold or something. She would indulge herself in her work, try to get her mind off of him, trying to find some excuse for these emotions.But deep down she knew, she was in love with the God of the sea.


**This was a request from Reincarnations.**

**I own the idea. Nothing more.**

* * *

She hated him.

She knew she did. How could anyone even stand the though of that kelp headed idiot. It gave her a headache just thinking about was an absolute idiot! Stupidity like that could lose any game. She knew from experience. When they competed for Athens, she had used were wisdom of the mortals to present them something that would please them. He, on the other hand, had given them a salt water spring, which the mortals can't even drink! He was a fool to believe that would work. She despised fools.

She hated everything about him.

He was always the first one to talk against Zeus, when everyone else was too scard to do hated that bravery. The way he would show sympathy to any misfortunate creature. He would even aid a mortal in distress. She hated that compassion. The way he would stand up for somone being forgotten or abandoned. She hated that kindness. The way he would stand by his opinion. Even if everyone in the court was against him, he would still fight to prove be was right. She hated that pride. The way you knew that if you were his allie,you would always be protected. He would sooner give up his kingdom than let an allie fall. She hated that loyalty. The way he would smile at her. She hated that smile.

She hated his smile. It would make her melt each time. The way he spoke, in such a booming and energetic manner. Her heart would pound whenever he spoke to her. She hated that. The way he would run is hands though his hair. His silky black hair, always messy, always hanging in those deep sea green eyes. She would blush whenever they fell on her. She hated that. The way there shoulder would accidentally brush against hers when they would walk by each other in the hallway. It made her heart leap into her throat. She hated that.

Ok course she hated him.

She could never love a man such as him. He was an absolute fool! How anyone could be so loyal, so compassionate, so kind, it was unwise to harness such feeling. It was that which made him a fool. Yet he was strong. It was that compassion that fuelled his strength, what kept him standing on the battlefield. To give him hope when all hope was lost. He would always say, without something to fight for, what is the point in fighting?

She would never admit it, but she admired his heart.

She would convince herself over and over again that she hated him. Remind herself that he was a fool, not worth her attention. Remind herself that love is for fools, and that she was no fool.

But all that was in vain.

She didn't know why she loved him. He was so annoying and obnoxious. How she even developed these feeling, or even when, was beyond her. She wanted to badly to hate him. She would try her best to ignore these feeling, tell herself she simply had a cold or something. She would indulge herself in her work, try to get her mind off of him, trying to find some excuse for these emotions.

But deep down she knew, she was in love with the God of the sea.

* * *

Olympus was under attack. Some stupid titan had released a pack of demon from Tarturas and sent them to Olympus. The gods had been called right away. They each got a corner of Olympus, and was told to defend it at all cost.

Of course, Athena was at Zeus' side, preparing strategies and pinpointing the enemy's weakness by watching there attack. She was also battling herself, a flaming spear in one hand, a shield in the other. Her black hair fell into her eyes as she attacked with great strength, for her helm got knocked off during the first attack. Only the finest armour was suited to fit a warrior such as her.

Zeus took pride in his best strategists. He watched his daughter fight, with greater skill than any other goddess. He knew they were gravely outnumbered, but with her here they had a chance.

"Athena!" He called, electrocuting an army of hellhounds. "Get to the northwestern court of the palace!"

"Right!" She responded. She leaped over a gorgon, the glow of Zeus' electricity shadowing behind her. She ran though the court of the palace, passing many other gods in her path. Apollo and Artemis fought back to back, shooting down any monster to come within a five foot radius. Demeter grew vines around the perimeter of the palace so no other demons could break though. Hades was commanding an army of dead warriors as Persephone turned their weapons into different types of flowers.

Athena hid behind a statue to eavesdrop on the battlefield of the noryhwestern court. She saw no one or there, but she was to cunning to fall for such an obvious trick. She picked up a rock and threw it at the center of the court. The site around it flinched, as if their were people moving away quickly. Athena smirked. She lit her spear and the fire cast a shadow on the marble behind her. She threw a ball of fire. As it exploded, many demons, now dead, were reviled in the ash. They were using a camouflage. But that wouldn't work on her.

She stepped out of her hiding spot to investigate the court. Everything seemed quiet. Too quiet. As she stepped over the casualties of her attack, she couldn't help but feel an eeiry feeling about the place. As if on cue, a large demon jumped out from under the ash. If grabbed Athena's neck and slammed her into a rock blown up from the blast.

The demon was black, with deep wrinkly, leathery skin. It's eyes were mere sockets, blue flames burned where eyes should be. It smirked at the goddess in its hold. It's teeth were nothing more that broken glass shards, stained with blood. It had no armour, for it's skin was as hard as steel.

Athena made no attempt to struggle. She analyzed the demon. Trying to get it to realise it's hold would result in a stronger grim. Causing pain in another area of its body may result in it taking its hand away from her neck to grasp the newly wounded area. Athena smiled at her idea. She kicked the demon on its left wrist, that way it couldn't grasp the wound with the other hand. Her plan worked perfectly, as he did as expected to do.

Athena was dropped to the ground. She took her spear and advanced. The demon had no time to react as the blade made contact with its jaw. It staggered backwards. Athens advanced again, but instead of hitting the demon, hit an invisible wall that had built its way around it. This caused Athena to stumble backwards. The demon gazed at Athens. Athens gasped as she watched the wound she inflicted heal.

The demon pushed Athena to the ground. She had no time to react as the demon stepped on her chest. It knocked the wind right out of her. She reached for her spear, but the demon kicked it out of the way. It picked her up by the collor of her breastplate. Athena was about to attack it again when arms grew out of the side of its body and grabbed her arns and legs. One arms yanked back her hair and another wrapped around her waist. She couldn't move.

The demon smirked at her. It opened it's mouth, revealing those glass shards attacked to the slimy blue gums. Athena squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to be over.

The pain never came. She felt herself being dropped to the ground. When she looked up, somone was standing in front of the demon, guarding her from any harm. She noticed something in his hand. A three pointed spear, shimmering a vibrant blue as fresh salty mist hovered around it.

"Poseidon?"

Poseidon made no notice to her call, but instead chose to glare at this demon. The demon opened its jaw again. Poseidon's nose scrunched up at the sight of its teeth. The demon lunches at Poseidon. It never landed, however, because a wall of water rose up from the fountain and crashed into the demon. It froze into ice. Posidon advanced on the demon. He stabbed it with his tritan and watched it desetagrat into golden dust.

Poseidon was at Athena's side within a second. Athena turned her head away to hide the blush spreading on her face. Poseidon took her hand causing her to gasp. She glared at Poseidon, but he didn't notice. He stared down at her chest, where three large gashes had appeared. She hadn't noticed them before. They must have appeared when he stepped on her.

Poseidon placed his hand on her chest, but Athena smacked it away.

"I don't need your help."

"But your hurt." Posideon's voice was calm and gental. It make her heart flutter to hear it. She must have blushed again, but Poseidon didn't notice.

"Hold still" he said, placing his hand back on her chest.

"S-stop it!" Athena demanded. "I don't need any help!"

She tried to get up, but Poseidon took her hand and kept her still. She struggled but his grasp was to strong.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"Why won't you exempt my help?"

"I don't want your help! Let go!"

She yanked away and stated to storm off. Poseidon caught her. He put his hand on on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Why won't you expect my help!?"

"As if you could ever want to help me!" She cried, pulling away yet again, her face flushed beyond recognition.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "What?"

Athena shook her head, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "I just don't understand!"

Poseidon reached out to her, but pulled his hand back. "Understand what?"

Athena sniffed. "Why do I feel like this. Why?"

"Athena?" Poseidon questioned. "Are you oka-"

"Why do I have to be so gods damn in love with you!"

Poseidon gasped and stood back. He stared at her, a blush rising on his face. "You...what?"

Athena sniffed. She balled her fist and ran. Ran as far as she could, ignoring the pain in her chest. She ran till she couldn't breath, then rested against an olive tree. There, she let her tears fall. The tears dripped off her chin. She brought the heel of her palm up to her cheek to wipe away her tears. That was in vain. They kept falling and falling, there was nothing she could do to stop them.

She hicuped. "Why do I feel like this!" She cried. She took a few breaths. "Love is just a stupid emotion created by unwise fools! So why does it make me blush every fucking time he looks at me?" She covered her eyes with her hands. Tears fell though her fingers.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. Suddenly, her tears her dry. She looked up into two sea green eyes. He gazed at her with concern.

"Poseid-"

Poseidon suddenly crashed his lips on top of hers.

Athena stood in absolute shock. Poseidon grasped her hand tightly, pushing her up against the tree to assure that she wouldn't push him away. Poseidon pulled away. Athena touched her lips softly. Her face was red, completely red. She starred, to shocked to speak even the slightest words.

"Athena." Poseidon spoke. Even his voice was enough to make her fluster."How many eyes does a person have?"

"T-two. What does-"

"How many hands does a person have?"

"Two...what are yo-"

"How many feet does a person have?"

"Two...Why is this-"

"How many hearts does a person have?"

"One, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Do you know why we only have one heart?" He asked.

"Well, the heart is a vital organ in the body used to transport blood from-"

"Because the other one is in the body of your true love."

Poseidon took her wrist and placed it on his chest. Athena could feel his strong heart beat. Poseidon held her hand there,holding it there securely.

"Athena, right here, is the other half of your heart."

Athena could feel her heart pounding. It matched the pattern of his perfectly. She thought about what he just said and laughed just the slightest.

"When did you get so wise, Poseidon?"

He smiled. "I learn from the best". He griped her hand. His own heart was pounding, his own cheeks flushed. He gazed into those beautiful orbs of hers and said to her what he longed to say for centuries.

"Athena, I love you "

Athena gasped. "What?"

"Please say what you said before." He said. Athena blushed yet again, feeling his heart race up again. Poseidon leaned close to her, to the point where they were nose to nose. Athena gazed up at him, her mind going a million miles a minute. She thought of his, his face, his smile,his loyalty, his compassion. Everything she hates about him. But seeing him now, she wondered if he pondered the same thoughts.

So, for the first time in her life, she ignored her brain, and listened to her heart.

"I love you Poseidon." She wrapped arms around his neck, and let all her emotions out in one passionate kiss.


End file.
